And Life is Like a Song
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Nick Miller one shot. At last, his love has come along...


**No copyright infringement intended. Just borrowing some cool song lyrics for Nick Miller's ride to work.**

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._

Nick hummed along with the radio as he drove to work. He had turned on the Oldies station before leaving the loft, and found himself smiling as he listened to the lyrics with new ears.

_What can make me feel this way? My girl._

Great song.

Images of Jess in a ruby red dress with a thin black belt and ballet flats crossed his mind. Her hair was caught up in a half ponytail, the rest of her chestnut mane flowing in soft waves down her back.

Something warm circled around the pit of his stomach. _Wow, Nick, get a grip. Don't be such a sap! Next thing you know you're gonna be calling in requests to soft rock stations and buying Celine Dion cds._

He pressed scan and ended up on a county station. Not his usual style of music, but he recognized the song, and his ears once again caught and held the words.

_Love is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring...and it burns, burns, burns..._

Last night. Jess. Beneath him. His body pressing hers down into the bed. His arms caging her in, like a wild animal about to break free. He felt as if he was about the literally catch fire, her eyes practically burning holes into him as she essentially begged him to forcefully take her body and make her his.

He took in a slow, shaky breath at the memory. _So, I'm that guy now, huh? Love songs doing it for me. Oh man._

Next he pressed the preset for the 80/90s rock station.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies...oh, sweet love of mine._

Come on now, how could he hear that and not think of Jessica Day? He felt like he was being set up.

He was starting to realize something here. No matter where he looked lately, he saw her. She filled his thoughts to the extent that he was always unconsciously looking for her everywhere, practically every minute of the day.

_How did this happen?_

Nick had always been an independent and yes, even a hobo-like, kind of man. How is it that one woman had moved into his head and taken over in such a complete way? Ever since that first kiss, things had changed in the mind and heart of Nick Miller.

Jessica Day had moved right into his heart without invitation. But he wanted her there. He needed her.

He used to struggle with his confused feelings for her, battling attraction and only occasionally allowing himsef to wonder what it might be like to hold her. To have her.

But after that storybook kiss, he was constantly dreaming of how he could ever become Charming to her Snow White. Could this crazy, beautiful woman ever truly want him? He didn't think it was possible, so he tried to forget, continually pushing her from his thoughts. Failing miserably half the time.

Then, one drugged up afternoon, Jess turned everthing on it's head, openly confessing her desire for him. New hope spurred him on enough to pick her up and attempt to take her body on the kitchen table, of all places. It encouraged him to ask her on a real date. It forced him out the loft door to the elevator, rescuing her away from the rescue worker waiting to take her away from him.

Now she was his. And he was hers. The old Nick Miller scoffed at his newfound optimism with life in general. Things were brighter, clearer. He was happy now. All because of a woman. Because of_ this _woman. In his other relationships, he had always felt and underlying nervousness and fear. When things didn't work out, he gave himself the I-told-you-so speech and tried to go back to his mundane life.

But being with Jess, all of those negative feelings seemed to fade. Her warm smile told him everything was right in the world.

He let his mind return to the present as he parked the car and headed into the bar. He walked inside, whistling a Huey Lewis song, of all things. Without even a drop to drink today, he felt almost intoxicated thinking about her. Yep, he was definitely a goner. But he just couldn't make himself care, as the lyrics swirled in his head.

_...One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you. When I'm alone with you._


End file.
